Black Bird
by don2014
Summary: Four recruits (Vector, Swift, Hunter and Daisy), each facing their own past are brought into the Task Force and drafted into the war to find Vladimir Makarov.
1. Chapter 1

_Task Force 141 camp_

"I think you overlook what new soldiers can do MacTavish" Ghost says.

"I'm not a fan of new soldiers and I don't like when the camp is full of 'em" MacTavish says.

"The only people here are you, me, Toad, Archer, Rook, Roach and Allen" Ghost says.

"I got a call from Shepherd he's bringing in four new solider's and it's our job to help train them" MacTavish says.

"Hey I gotta look after them too MacTavish" Allen says.

"Private Allen Shepherd wants to speak with you about your mission" Archer says.

"I'll be back" Allen says leaving.

Roach returns to the lounge.

"They're here Captain" Roach says.

"Let's go" MacTavish says.

MacTavish, Roach and Ghost head outside and meet with the new recruits.

"Captain MacTavish I'm head of most operations out here" MacTavish says.

"Lieutenant Riley but I go by Ghost" Ghost says.

"Sergeant Sanderson but you can call me Roach" Roach says.

"Jack Daniels but I go by Vector" the first recruit says.

"Chloe Jackson but I go by Swift" the second says.

"Peter East my friends call me Hunter" the third says.

"Daisy Owens" the fourth says.

"Alright on me we'll give you the tour" MacTavish says.

MacTavish, Ghost and Roach lead the other four into the base.

"So this is the gym you'll see some of the higher ranked and older boring guys here just messing around with what they can" Ghost says.

"Hey watch yourself Ghost" Toad says.

"Sure mate" Ghost replies.

The group continue through the base.

"Here's the mess hall where we all usually chill waiting for something to happen or just to discuss the day enjoy a meal... something along those lines" Roach says.

"Cool" Daisy says nervously.

The group move through the base.

"The lockers are downstairs there you'll keep your weapon and ammo" MacTavish says.

"And here we are in the barracks" Ghost says.

"Alright so Vector you'll be staying with Hunter and Private Allen lucky for you two Allen isn't here so I'll take you to your room" Roach says.

Vector and Hunter follow Roach.

"And as for you two you'll be staying with Ms. Georgia one of the kindest nurses here" MacTavish says.

"I'll take them to Georgia" Archer says.

"Good luck" Ghost calls.

Swift and Daisy follow Archer.

"MacTavish there's a problem Shepherd wants to see you ASAP" Rook says.

"I'm with the recruits" MacTavish says.

"It's Allen Cap he's reported KIA in Russia Shepherd needs to see you NOW" Toad says.

"Alright let's go" MacTavish says leaving.

"It's eleven at night what does the old man want?" Ghost asks.

"I'll tell the others it's time for lights out til tomorrow" Roach says leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

_Shepherd's office._

"General Shepherd" MacTavish says.

"Captain MacTavish we're in a bit of a problem no thanks to Makarov" Shepherd says.

"What happened, what do I need to do?" MacTavish asks.

"All Russian Ultranationalists are crying for war Allen was executed by Makarov and the authorities got to Allen and now Russian citizens are demanding that their government take drastic measures against the US" Shepherd explains.

"Shit Makarov was a step ahead of us" MacTavish says.

"And it began another war Captain we need you and your squad ready for mission as soon as morning comes" Shepherd says.

"We got new recruits on base Shepherd" MacTavish says.

"They'll be fine with those who won't be joining you" Shepherd says.

 _The next morning._

"Where's MacTavish and Ghost?" Vector asks.

"MacTavish, Ghost and Roach have taken their squad out on a highly important mission for Shepherd so in the meantime you'll be staying with us" Rook explains.

"I'm Scarecrow the know it all here is Rook" Scarecrow says.

"Well nice to meet you two I'm Swift" Swift says.

"Vector" Vector says.

"Daisy" Daisy says.

"Hunter" Hunter says.

"Well you four will be just as lucky as MacTavish soon enough being able to go out on missions for Shepherd and help the 141 but, until then we gotta train you to be ready for such missions" Scarecrow explains.

"We've been trained before" Hunter says.

"Not for the 141" Vector says.

"True one thing you should know about Shepherd is that he doesn't care about danger close" Rook says.

"Well there's a lot more than that he's a good leader and he knows how to get his men in and out of a mission" Scarecrow explains.

"Let's begin training" Swift says.

"Alright come on to the barracks" Rook says.

 _The barracks._

"Alright so basic training for the 141 obviously since you guys were sent here by whoever you know most of the basics so we won't talk to much about that" Rook says.

"Alright so the 141 usually moves in a squad either a big one or a small one when on missions so who knows who you'll be with" Scarecrow explains.

"What about equipment we'll use?" Hunter asks.

"Well weapons include: M4A1, SCAR-H, ACR, TAR-21, M16A4, AK-47, G36C, UMP45, MP5K, MP5, Vector, Mini-Uzi, G18. Well those are most weapons for infantry men the rest are snipers for the sniper team" Rook explains.

"Cool" Daisy says.

"So let's run you four through the training course" Scarecrow says.

"General Shepherd's gonna be watching so do your best and good luck you're up Daisy" Rook says.

 _The mess hall._

"Newbies can't get enough of them" Toad says.

"Why can't we be on mission with the rest of the 141? Instead we're stuck here watching the newbies and preparing for a mission that'll never come" Archer says.

"Maybe Shepherd's waiting on us for a really important mission usually snipers are needed for that kinda mission" Toad explains.

"Good point" Archer says.

"Would you two stop complaining we're here too" Worm says.

"Just be glad we're not on mission and worrying about getting shot" Buck says.

"Hey everyone! Shepherd's about to confirm if he's gonna recruit the newbies come on!" Crane exclaims.

The six head down to the barracks and watch.

"Well we run out of men in the blink of an eye so I'm recruiting all four of you I see different skills in all of you that are perfect for the 141" Shepherd explains.

"Sweet" Swift whispers to herself.

"Good luck to all of you and I'll see you on missions soon" Shepherd says leaving.

"Good job to all of you" Brook says.

"So it begins" Toad says.


	3. Chapter 3

_The mess hall_

"Usually we'd celebrate big with MacTavish however MacTavish and his crew are in Brazil hunting Alejandro Rojas an arms dealer who has Intel on our target" Archer explains.

"So what'd you usually do while waiting for a mission?" Hunter asks.

"Well I'd usually chill with MacTavish and Ghost both pretty chill guys we'd either just talk or play a game of black jack betting on nothing cause we don't have a lot" Toad explains.

"Roach is pretty chill him and I would hit the gym and mess around with some sports or go for a work out" Worm explains.

"What about you guys what'd you like to do before missions?" Buck asks.

"Well being with the SAS we never really got breaks we were always training" Swift says.

"That sounds right what teams are you all from being on the 141 now?" Buck asks.

"I'm from the US Army 75th ranger regiment" Vector says.

"I'm one of the Canadian troops brought into the 141" Hunter says.

"I'm from the SAS as well" Daisy says.

"That's cool" Toad says.

"You know what I feel like?" Archer asks.

"Nah not really" Worm says.

"I think we should all chill in the gym do whatever we want while we wait for something to happen" Archer says.

"Not a bad idea I think you could use the exercise Archer" Toad jokes.

"Sure" Archer replies.

 _The gym_

"Alright I'll organize a nice game of basketball if anyone wants to play" Buck says.

"I think I'll hit some weights get a workout" Vector says.

"I'm with you Vector" Worm says.

"Yeah same" Hunter says.

Vector, Hunter and Worm head to the workout room.

"Guys! Shepherd wants to see you all right away in the barracks" Ozone says.

 _The Barracks_

"While MacTavish's team is now on their way to Russia to recover prisoner 627 who could help a lot in the fight I've located another ACS module in New Zealand" Shepherd explains.

"We're on it sir" Worm says.

"Worm I'm sending you into Russia to help your SEALs with the rescue of 627" Shepherd says.

"Later guys" Worm says.

"Alright everyone on me" Buck says.

 _New Zealand_

"Welcome to your first 141 mission we gotta get inside this Russian compound and take the module and take it back to Shepherd" Toad explains.

"Copy" Swift says putting on her mask.

The squad drops into the compound.

"We're moving to position" Archer says.

"Good we'll be inside" Buck says.

The squad moves inside the compound.

"This is how we're doing this the Russians are all below us so Hunter and I will cause a distraction while Swift and Vector search upstairs for the module" Buck explains.

"Got it" Vector says.

Hunter and Buck head downstairs and begin to take out the Russian soldiers.

"Come on we gotta find the module" Vector says.

"Why are you telling me again you idiot?" Swift asks.

"Because you SAS soldiers have a thing where you don't like to play by the rules" Vector says.

"How would you know?" Swift asks.

"I heard the war stories Captain Price and his squad against the original Ultranationlist leader Imran Zakhaev" Vector says.

"Well what about your team it got wiped out by the nuke that Al-Asad launched when your men went in to capture him" Swift says.

"I was never part of the Marine Force Recon I gotta give the SAS credit for capturing Al-Asad but they found him useless" Vector says.

"Look we're now one team in the 141 and all the things we did in the past is behind us" Swift says.

"I guess you're right sorry Swift" Vector says.

"I'm sorry to Vector" Swift says.

"Whoa I found it!" Vector says placing the module in his bag.

"We gotta get back to Buck and Hunter" Swift says.

"Say where's that Daisy kid?" Vector asks.

"She went with Toad and Archer she'll be a great sniper she like never talks" Swift says.

"Did you know her since you were part of the SAS?" Vector asks.

"She's young and around my age but I think she helped in the take out of Zakheav" Swift explains.

"Oh" Vector says.

Swift and Vector take out the Russian soldiers.

"They're not here" Vector says.

"Come on we gotta get to the LZ" Swift says.

"Look out!" Vector yells shooting a enemy jeep.

"Thanks for that Vector" Swift says.

"No prob but we gotta go" Vector says.

Swift and Vector sprint to the LZ.

"Where's Buck and Hunter?" Archer asks.

"They were making a distraction while Vector and I got the module" Swift says.

"Oh great" Toad says.

"I got them on the radar they're not far from the LZ but got a shit ton of Russians on their asses" Daisy says.

"Start the chopper we'll use the turret to clear out the enemies" Archer says.

The pilot raises the chopper out of the line of fire.

"Jump!" Buck yells.

Buck and Hunter jump and climb into the chopper.

"Alright let's get this module back to Shepherd" Toad says.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Barracks_

"Welcome back" Shepherd says.

"Mission was successfully finished sir" Vector says handing the module to Shpeherd.

"Good this is all good because 627 was just released from the gulag and the team is having more success too" Shepherd explains.

"Well we're ready when you are for another mission" Buck says.

"Toad, Archer, Daisy I'm sending you three to Russia with Sniper Team One to meet up with MacTavish's team in Russia you'll be under command of Roach and Ghost from there Vector, Swift and Hunter you three are going to Afghanistan with MacTavish and the rest of the team to investigate an arms deal that could lead us to Makarov" Shepherd explains.

"And as of me sir should I get training?" Buck asks.

"I got something special for you" Shepherd says as the squad splits up

"I'll gear up" Buck says.

"So you will" Shepherd says watching the chopper take off.

"What kinda mission am I going on?" Buck asks.

"I'm sending you to Cuba son" Shepherd says.

Buck grabs his gear and enters the chopper.

 _Russia._

"Alright Sniper Team One we're taking Makarov's safe house Makarov is either here or in Afghanistan where the rest of the team is" Ghost explains.

"We'll move around the house and get into position and help take down Makarov's men" Toad says.

Ghost, Archer, Daisy and Roach breach the safe house.

"Clear" Ghost says.

"He must be in Afghanistan" Archer says.

"They left some ammo and some guns for us" Roach says.

"Roach get on his laptop and extract the files out of it onto your USB and we'll cover you" Ghost says.

"Enemies are moving in we can take some out but they'll get to you eventually" Toad says on the radio.

"Copy" Daisy says.

Roach begins to extract files onto his USB.

"We gotta hold the enemy off for a few minutes" Roach says.

"Then that's what we'll do we can't let the Russians stop us from getting this Intel back to Shepherd" Archer says.

The group fight off Makarov's men while the extraction completes.

"We're good to go!" Roach says grabbing the USB.

"Alright we're leaving!" Ghost yells.

Roach, Daisy, Ghost and Archer flee the safe house.

"We'll cover you guys while you get to Shepherd" Toad says.

"We gotta help Toad" Daisy says.

"We'll cover you too" Archer says.

Roach and Ghost sprint to the Pave Low.

"You got the Intel?" Shepherd asks.

"Yes sir" Roach says handing the USB to Shepherd.

"That's one loose end tied up" Shepherd says shooting Roach and then hitting Ghost with the butt of his Magnum.

141 soldiers pour gasoline on Roach and Ghost and Shepherd drops his cigar on them burning the two.


	5. Chapter 5

_Russia_

"Ghost this is Archer we're being overrun do you read me?!" Archer yells on the radio.

"Something's not right here" Toad says.

"Let's head to the LZ" Daisy says.

The three head to the LZ and find the bodies.

"Holy shit" Toad says.

"Is it Roach and Ghost?" Daisy asks grabbing Ghosts mask.

"Oh no" Archer says.

"We're on our own now" Toad says.

"How will we get back?" Daisy asks.

"We can't go back not if Shepherd's killing us off" Toad says.

"There's bound to be a chopper out there somewhere we can jack and take back to America" Archer says.

"There's some jeeps we can take back at the safe house" Daisy says.

 _Afghanistan_

"MacTaish we were sent to assist you guys" Vector says.

"Flank around us to the other side so we can take down this deal" MacTavish says.

"On it" Hunter says.

Hunter, Vector and Swift head to the other end and scope out the enemies.

"Ambush!" Price yells.

Task Force 141 soldiers enter the area and shoot MacTavish's guard.

"Shit" Hunter says.

MacTavish and Price take out the 141 soldiers.

"Looks like Shepherd's trying to clean up those he can't trust" Price says.

"Both the 141 and Makarov's men are targets take them out" MacTavish says.

Vector, Hunter and Swift take out enemies on the way.

"You three need to get out of here there's a chopper you're gonna take it and get back to India where Nikolai's men will help you out" MacTavish orders.

"Copy that" Swift says nervously.

Vector, Hunter and Swift fight their way to the chopper.

"Can any of you fly a chopper?" Hunter asks.

"I was trained to fly but I never got a chance to fly one" Swift says.

 _Nikolai's safe house, India_

"Russian hind!" A soldier yells.

Swift lands the chopper and the three surrender.

"We're with Nikolai he's in Afghanistan but he told us to come here and you'd help us out" Vector says.

"Come inside" the soldier says.

"The 141 is pulling apart Shepherd is taking out everyone Price and MacTavish are moving on him now" Swift explains.

"We'll be safe here" another soldier says.


	6. Chapter 6

_an hour later_

"Nikolai's back" a soldier says.

"That's good, right?" Hunter asks.

"Yeah kid it is" another says.

Nikolai and Price carry MacTavish onto a table.

"We need a medic!" Price yells.

The doctor hurries over to MacTavish.

"We're loosing him" the doctor says.

"Shit will we loose MacTavish?" Swift asks.

"I don't think Price will let it happen" Vector says.

"Charging three.. two.. one.. clear!" the doctor says pressing the Defibrulator into MacTavish.

"Shit Makarov's men are moving in on the safe house" Nikolai says.

"We'll help hold them off" Vector says.

Vector, Swift and Hunter head to the roof and begin taking out Makarov's men.

"Who's your friend Nikolai?" Price asks.

"Yuri he's the only person I know that hates Makarov more than you" Nikolai says.

Yuri heads outside and helps clear the courtyard.

"We gotta get Soap out of here!" Price yells.

"Who's Soap?" Vector asks.

"I think it's MacTavish's code name" Swift says.

Price and Yuri clear out the rest of Makarov's men while Nikolai carries Soap to safety.

"It'll be a while before we see them again" the soldier says.

"Are they beginning the hunt for Makarov?" Hunter asks.

"Yes they are" the soldier says.

"Can't we help them? We were part of the 141 we were betrayed by Shepherd too" Vector explains.

"You've been a great help so far listen there's another base we have in Prague we plan to send most of our men to help aid the fight against Makarov I want you three to go to Prague" the soldier explains.

"Will you be there?" Hunter asks.

"I'm not sure yet but staying here is a dangerous idea" the soldier says.

Vector, Swift and Hunter enter a chopper with the a few other resistance members.


	7. Chapter 7

_Poland_

"Alright welcome to Poland we got some things to do here while the pilot checks the chopper over" a soldier says.

"What're we doing here?" Hunter asks.

"Makarov's got a team moving into Germany we're gonna find out what they're doing" the soldier says.

"I assume Arno sent you guys here it's cool I'm Lubomir I'm a close friend of Arno so you're good with me" the soldier says.

"Uh we never really learned anyone's names we were part of the 141 and were sent to Afghanistan and we were betrayed by our leader Shepherd but we escaped to Nikolai's safe house in India where the loyalists helped us" Swift explains.

"Yeah one of the loyalists is Arno wait who did you speak with?" Lubomir asks.

"Well one of the loyalists was around your height and he said he wasn't sure if he'd come here" Hunter says.

"Yep that's Arno he always likes to make sure his men get out of a bad situation I hated him for it but now I realize it's very brave of him to do and I like a soldier like him" Lubomir says.

"Are you guys coming or what" a soldier asks.

"Just a little conversation Siman nothing that'll slow us down" Lubomir says.

"Sure" Siman says.

"Don't mind Siman he's just mad about leaving India without Arno he'll get over it" Lubomir says.

"You look familiar are you guys part of the 141?" a soldier asks.

"Yeah well we were" Swift says.

"Until Shepherd began executing his own soldiers? Trust me we've helped a lot of 141 soldiers" the soldier explains.

"And that's Damik" Lubomir says.

"Alright we need to get some men on the ground act as friendlies to Makarov's men while the rest of us surround them from above" Siman orders.

"Dal and Juro you two are going to act as Russian soldiers" Damik says.

"Yes sir" Dal says.

Vector, Swift and Hunter follow Lubomir onto the hill and go prone watching Makarov's men arrive.

"Ey, chto ty zdes' delayesh'?" One of Makarov's men asks.

"My byli otpravleny na poiski vragov." Dal says.

"Chto-nibud'?" the soldier asks.

"net, ser, nam vse yasno idti." Juro says.

"My dolzhny peregruppirovat'sya s ostal'noy chast'yu nashego otryada, chtoby my mogli otpravit'sya v Berlin." a second soldier explains.

"Oni ne mogut byt' slishkom daleko." The first says.

The squad moves up and Dal and Juro fall back.

"So what'd you learn?" Siman asks.

"They're supposed to re group with their squad and head to Berlin" Dal explains.

"That's all?" Damik asks.

"All we got out of them" Juro says.

"Dal, Juro catch up with them we'll move above them we need more Intel" Siman says.

"On it" Juro says.

Siman leads the resistance crew above Makarov's men.

"Chto my delayem v Berline?" a soldier asks.

"My ne budem znat', poka ne pereydem k drugim, i oni rasskazhut nam, chto my delayem." the leader explains.

"There's more soldiers heading towards them" Lubomir says.

"It's gotta be the rest of the squad" Hunter says.

"Tam vy, rebyata, podumali, chto vy, rebyata, vzleteli." the leader of the other squad says.

"Nakh nas prosto atakovali neskol'ko chlenov-loyalistov, no my ikh vytashchili." a soldier says.

"Vy sledili? Vy dazhe proveryali, byli li vy sledovali za vami?" the leader asks.

"My ne razgadali nikakikh priznakov kakoy-libo aktivnosti protivnika, tak kak na nas napali." Dal explains.

"Dobryy Makarov khochet, chtoby my dobralis' do nashego vertoleta i ozhidayem prikaza nachat' ataku." the leader explains.

"Khimicheskaya ataka na Berlin u nas dazhe khvatayet gazovykh masok?" a soldier asks.

"Konechno, teper' poydem." the leader says.

The squad begins to fan out and Dal and Juro sneak off.

"They're planning a chemical attack on Berlin they need to await Makarov's order" Dal explains.

"We need to get to Prague and inform the command and fast" Lubomir says.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Poland_

"Chopper's ready to go when you guys are" the pilot says.

"Good we're ready to go now" Lubomir says.

The members enter the chopper and prepare to leave.

 _Prague_

"Alright welcome to Prague where the rest of the Resistance should be" Lubomir says.

"Welcome back Siman we were begging to think we lost you guys" a soldier says.

"Don't you idiots listen to anything?" Siman asks.

"They stopped in Poland to handle the problem with Makarov's men" a second soldier says.

"Correct" Dal says.

"Dal?" the first soldier asks.

"Hey Kolar long time no see" Dal says.

"Yeah" the soldier says.

"Well we gotta head inside the boss wants a word" the second soldier says.

"Boss?" Hunter asks.

The group follow Kolar and the other soldiers inside.

"Welcome back" a soldier says removing his mask.

"I knew you would come!" Lubomir says hugging the soldier.

"Good to see you too L" the soldier says.

"Arno?" Vector asks.

"So you finally told them my name I could've but things happened so quickly in India" the soldier says.

"Arno what's the mission?" Swift asks.

"We've been getting a lot of mayday calls from ex 141 soldiers all over the place trying to get here or to anywhere safe" Arno explains.

"Alright where are we going first?" Vector asks.

"Eager for a hunt are we?" Arno asks.

"We haven't been on a lot of missions since we joined you guys" Hunter says.

"Speaking of which we need to get on the radio we got important Intel for Overlord" Juro says.

"Alright Juro hold on we'll talk about your issue in a minute in the meantime you guys are heading to Australia where some ex 141 members have been hiding" Arno explains.

"Let's go get our guys" Swift says.

Swift, Vector, Hunter, Lubomir, and Siman head to the yard.

"So why do you need to contact Overlord?" Arno asks.

"When we were in Poland I heard from one of Makarov's men about chemical attacks they plan in Berlin" Juro explains.

"Shit we gotta tell Overlord right away" Arno says.

Arno and Juro head to the radio.

"Request to speak with Overlord it's an emergency!" Arno says.

"This is Overlord" Overlord says.

"It's Arno leader of the Czech Resistance we have Intel of chemical attacks that are supposed to strike in Europe" Arno explains.

"We already know of Makarov's chemical weapons and the SAS are all over it" Overlord replies.

"We'll be on standby sir" Arno says.

"I'll call if I need anything" Overlord says.

Arno and Juro return to the safe house.

"I haven't heard of the SAS making such a big move in years" Juro says.

"Yeah they've been quiet for some time until MacMillan became Major General and director of British special forces back in the day he was sent in to kill thee old Ultranationalist leader" Arno explains.


	9. Chapter 9

_Prague_

"Alright it's about time we got ready to leave Arno where are you sending us this time?" Vector asks.

"Some 141 members have called me from Colombia they've been hiding there since Shepherd went rogue" Arno explains.

"Let's go get the rest of our guys" Hunter says.

"Can I go with you guys? It can be our first mission together Hunter" Jasper says.

"I don't see why you can't the more in the squad the better" Arno says.

 _Colombia_

"So apparently the 141 crew is locked down in some safe house" Swift says.

"Well we'll get them out of there" Vector says.

The squad head to the safe house.

"This is the Czech resistance!" Vector shouts.

The door opens.

"Vector?" A girl asks.

"Daisy" Vector says.

"Daisy Owens?" Jasper asks.

"Jasper!" Daisy exclaims hugging Jasper.

"So you two had something going?" Swift asks.

"Not really but I saved her on a mission before" Jasper says.

"We saved each other" Daisy says.

"Let's talk about this later where's the rest of your group Daisy?" Vector asks.

"I was with Toad and Archer but on our way to a chopper they stayed behind some of the Sniper One soldiers flew us here but they died to their wounds" Daisy explains.

"Oh well at least one of you survived let's get you back to HQ" Hunter says.


	10. Chapter 10

_Prague_

"Only one survived well glad you could be with us today" Arno says.

"Thanks sir" Daisy says.

"I'll be back and see if you got anything else to handle rescue squad" Arno says leaving.

"So wait how do you two know each other?" Vector asks.

"What happened on that mission?" Swift asks.

"Well it was back in 2011" Jasper begins.

 _Altay mountains, Russians, 2011_

The SAS and Force Reconnaissance ops are sent to Zazhaev's bunker.

"This is the end Zakhaev dies here" Price says.

"Watch yourselves" Jasper says.

The squad enter the bunker.

"We gotta deactivate the missiles Zakhaev launched" Price says.

The squad clear the launch pad and deactivate the missiles.

"Sir Zakhaev's on the move" an op says.

"He won't get far" Price says.

The squad race to trucks and chase Zakhaev. An enemy chopper shoots the bridge and the trucks stop.

"Look out!" Price yells.

"We gotta get off this bridge!" Jasper shouts.

"Shit" Daisy says as she slips and struggles to climb back onto the bridge.

"I got you" Jasper says pulling Daisy onto the bridge.

"We're in the clear" an op says.

The helicopter crashes into the bridge.

"Come on we gotta go" Jasper says.

 _Prague, present_

"And we were taken to safety and back to the SAS HQ" Daisy explains.

"We didn't know you were on the mission to kill Zakhaev" Hunter says.

"We didn't expect it to be honest" Jasper says.

"We didn't expect any of that to happen either" Daisy says.

"Well now we're all together again" Swift says.


End file.
